Beneath the Mattress
by lokistark
Summary: You must confess, the night didn't work out as you expected. No, it was much better. {Loki and Reader. NSFW.}


You were invited to have a dinner with your parents. An all formal occasion for you to introduce them your fiancee, who you were promised to since two months before that date. And how you cursed that delightful date. Loki Laufeyson, the man everyone in your family knew the name, but not the face. You were shy and procrastinating this meeting, but you knew sooner or later it would happen. You couldn't bring yourself to admit it, but you were scared of what they would think about him. Of course he was no freak or weirdo, he could never lead you to bad ways. But he was indeed an exquisite creature, and the impressions he caused were different. A tall, elegant man with a pitch black hair falling to his shoulder in fancy, straight locks and celadon colored eyes that made you woo in arousal and amazement. Loki owed a beauty that didn't seem anywhere near Earthly.

To you, his origins were yet unknown. All you knew was he was your boss at work. He was everyone's boss, he was the owner of the company after all. And you were his personal assistant one who accompanied him to important meetings with powerful people and elegant parties. Oh, the parties… They reminded you of Jay Gatsby's parties, from your favourite book. It was impossible to you not to care about his ways, and the utter tenderness in his voice when he took you by the hand to introduce you to everyone, being them interested or not. You never knew it, but it was impossible for anyone not to notice you with those black dresses, tightened in your waist, lifting your breasts lightly and making even the great Laufeyson stand in awe. In a dance then he'd lead you, swirling gracefully and eventually leaning in to whispers either poetry or the naughtiest things, both of them made you gasp every time.

It was all unimportant now. All that filled your head was that your family was just across that glass door, waiting for you to enter the saloon and likely break something or fall face first to the ground. They knew how you were, after all. Clumsy and distracted. But not in that night, you told yourself. Not in that night, which seemed to mean more to you than your whole life itself. "Oh. God. Alright, alright, it will be ok." You silently whispered, praying everything would work out. Trying to be positive, you pushed the door forward and entered the room. Everyone's breath seemed to pick up as you walked towards Loki, who patiently awaited you by talking to your mom. "Hello."

A smile, which could never pass you unnoticed, crossed his lips and he stood up. God, he was beautiful. You had seen him thousands of times before, yet his incredible looks never ceased to amaze you. Lifting softly your hand to his lips but never taking his eyes from yours, causing you to blush, Loki placed his lips to your fingers and guided you to your seat. "Hello, beautiful." He finally whispered, his silky voice seemed to fill the room and your ears, making the very blood in your veins sing. You smiled then, batting your long lashes at him and feeling the blush which be-painted your cheeks increase. "How do you fare?"

You blinked at the question and stuttered "I-I'm fine, thank you…", just to then curse yourself for stuttering like that. Your mother and father laughed beside you. You looked at your lap. "How're you?" His smile was so bright you could feel it as his hand politely circled your wrist, caressing it with his long, cold fingers. One more thing you had noticed very long ago, how cold he was. It was pleasing, had the fact you loved the cold. Then you felt nervous and anxious, looking up at him in a 'save me before the night is over' way. Apparently, he understood it perfectly, for he winked at you discretely Your father interrupted the eye contact, for a change.

"This gentleman was telling us about his travels to Alaska. Did you know he has a house there?" He was so excited. You were in doubt whether it was for the fact he was rich (Billionaire, in fact. He had so much money he had nowhere else to put it.) or because you hadn't had a decent dinner together since you were 15. Probably the first option. Sighing lightly, you looked around and noticed how perfectly tidy everything was. Smirking, you remembered your own room, then the nights with Loki and before you noticed you were far away, drowning in thoughts of certain raven haired man and how his body fit so perfectly behind yours, with his arms around your waist, pulling you close to his cool skin.

"Why are you staring at me like this?" Your mom asked you then, snapping you back into reality. She quickly looked at Loki, who just stared quietly at the situation and said "She keeps doing that. She had always been a weirdo, I hope you're used to freaks like this." You looked down once again, sighing and trying not to get your fork stuck into her hand. Your eyes filled with tears and you smiled fakely, which he didn't seem to notice, and stood up, whispering a quick 'excuse me', followed by a stupid motive, like going to the bathroom.

Then you simply ran outside.

The night air touched your skin and embraced you, so you welcomed it. Long, tough breaths came from your lips in huffs. "God. Fucking. Dammit." Quickly, you pulled a box of cigarettes and a box of matches from your purse, then lightened one. Pulling it in, you felt your brain and muscles calming, relaxing almost completely. Then you blew it out elegantly, in circles, a trick you had learned with a French girl once at a bar. You were surprised only by a pair of strong hands holding your arms, putting your scarf around you and giving you an welcomed warmth. You didn't have to look back to know who it was. "You shouldn't be out here, you know? You were supposed to be entertaining my parents of something of the sort. And, uh, good luck with that because she won't stop talking, apparently she liked you and all shit-" Your words were sharply cut off by his lips, tenderly pressed to yours.

Instantly, you closed your eyes. Then, too soon, he left you go. "Apologies." Wait, what was he apologizing for? "You just would not shut your lips." A laugh came from the both of you, then you looked up at the sky. In the same second, he whispered "I knew not you smoked, my pet…" That nickname irritated you in an amusing way, and it was confusing, you knew. "It does you no good, nor to your health." Loki purred, and you thought it obvious. What were your mom and dad doing right now, you wondered.

"I know, I know." You sighed out and turned your face away from him, angered again now and placing the cigarette between your lips and breathed it in, blowing it out again. Loki found this little, simple act extremely attractive, but he'd never tell. "I'm tired, that's all. Night only started and I'm already a fucking freak. I can't stand my mom, nor my dad. I don't have a dinner with them since I was 15, did y'know?" The words came fast and confused from your lips because of the God damned anxiety, but the taller man managed to get all of it and smirk. Once again he kissed your hand and lightly squeezed it, just as your eyes filled with tears which didn't fall.

He leaned forward, involving you in a loving hug, and muttered into your ear "You shall not believe her words. I know you, and you are no freak. You are but different." Loki said, blinking and smiling. The act somehow comforted you. "I like different. Different is enchanting." You just wanted to get out of there soon, and you would make this dinner as short as you could so you could make up for Loki in ways no one else could. "Now, let us go back in there?" With a nod, you took his arm and you went back inside.

The night went on just fine. Of course, your parents slipped out of the 'it's ok to talk about it' line here and there, but you knew it could have been thousands of times worse. Loki was the perfect gentleman all night long, your mother seemed to fall for him and so did your father, which was extremely beyond acceptable. But you told yourself it was ok, because Loki was with you. And, it was something you caught yourself wondering about quite frequently, he really seemed to like you. Perhaps the 'like' could even turn into love someday… Perhaps. Now and then you couldn't help but fantasize about the future, if you were together still. Loki, on his knees in a crowded restaurant, asking your hand in marriage. You would certainly do something over dramatic, like crying or fainting or something, and then you noticed you were drifting off again because the you understood utterly nothing about the conversation, nor you knew why they were talking about basketball.

Then the night was over, your mother and father said goodbye and took the first cab home. At last, you were both alone. Loki sighed and smiled. "Why, that was… Fun." You rolled your eyes in disagreement and laughed. Well, if 'fun' meant 'terrible', then yes, it had been much 'fun'. Reminder to myself: Stop complaining, you thought, and smirked. "We should then go and perhaps have an ice cream, if you wish?" The raven haired man invited, offering you his arm, which you gladly accepted with a kind nod.

"Only if I can take a bite of yours." You answered, smirking mischievously, just the way he did after a small joke like that. You did take ice cream, and you did take a bite of his one, but he took a bite of yours as well. The night couldn't have ended up better than that, but something told you the night just wasn't over. You walked side by side along the streets until the door of your building was standing, tall and majestic as it was, before the both of you. Loki stared into your eyes, without a word, and leaned forward to capture your lips in his.

The kiss started off stopped, because you were shocked, though you shouldn't have been, you have done this over a million times. But something about that kiss in particular made your heart flutter and the blood in your veins sing, your very core dancing to the beautiful music of his heartbeat. Your cheeks, you could feel, flushed red, and there was nothing you could do but fall into his arms once more. Wrapping your arms around him and putting both hands upon his nape, you took hold of the kiss then, completely taken by heat and a fiery passion. He smiled deviously into the kiss and passed his arm around your legs, carrying you inside in a bridal style.

God damn it, he carried you like that through the hallways and the elevator.

Once you got to your familiar apartment, he opened the door, which was unlocked. And that damn terrified you. "Wait, wait, I-" You begun, your eyes wide. How was it possibly unlocked, you were sure you locked it! What if someone broke in?! Loki shut you up with his finger, his eyes into yours once again. And something in those emerald universes made you just know that it was ok, so you just went for it and shut up, kissing him again. Before you stopped to even notice, you were laid on your back upon your bed with him on top of you, his lips placing kind, wet kisses to your neck, and eventually small bites (which made you tighten the grip on his clothes in arousal, and he noticed that).

You didn't get the time to know who had taken off whose clothes first, but you proudly knew that you had taken his to the ground with remarkable speed. He had practically ripped your clothes off, and damn he was strong. Almost inhumanly strong. "Wow, I…" You gasped, eyes wide. Your arms were supporting your body, laid down, and you stared at his bare figure. It was the most beautiful creature you had ever seen before, much better than those greek and roman statues. He was a God. Definition of perfection. You just didn't know how true that was.

"Do not be amazed. You are the most perfect creature in this room to-night." Loki's way of speaking turned you on so hard. You got up and threw him on bed then, beginning to press your lips to his neck, teasing his skin and hoarsely whispering the naughtiest things, just to then bite him hard. Hard enough to leave purple marks later. And he seemed to do more than love it, because he was rock hard below you and moaning as you had never heard him moan before. Suddenly, a whisper was heard from the apartment below, and Gimme More started to play. A choked laugh left both your lips, and you bit your lower lip, you didn't even like Britney Spears.

"You got me in a crazy possession, if you're on a mission, you've got my permission…" You sang, half moaning, and it was enough of teasing for him. If he didn't have you, he'd come right there and you both didn't want to ruin all night's fun. Besides, the night wasn't even starting yet. "Com'ere. Let me have you. Now." You whispered, your hair falling from your shoulders as you sat down on top of him, feeling him filling you up. The blood into your bodies pumping hard and your lips parted in a long, broken moan of pleasure. The sensation was but delicious. The room smelled just like sex, and so did Loki. His sexual smell was animalistic. All of him was just… Lascivious. Mischievous.

You controlled your movements in the beginning, moving up and down on his shaft, causing him to shut his eyes and moan. The sensation of not having him for so long made you feel complete once you did again, and there was no feeling alike that. Slowly, the control began to slip away, and you were fucking him like a rabbit. Fast and rough. The ability you had in riding suddenly was very useful… His hands were in your hips now, scratching you raw. It felt fantastic. He was fantastic. "Loki… Oh, fuck, fuck…" You moaned huskily, your eyes rolling to the back of its orb, making you close them. Loki pulled you down on him, and you felt him reaching your G-spot, making you cry out loudly.

Your hand reached for him, and you grabbed anywhere you could, holding onto it. It was his hair, you saw, and he loved it when you did that. Moaning louder and louder, you could feel your release coming closer and closer to you, almost. Now already jumping on top of him fast, you came, screaming out his name and muffling your broken moans with his lips. The cool night air caressed your back, and indeed, that night was particularly enchanting. Stars shone more than any night you had ever seen, but nothing compared to the sparkle into his eyes when he came, screaming your name and sighing out to your lips on his. And you thanked God you had him and a condom that night.

-x-

When you opened your eyes again, it was already morning, and you knew you had never had so many orgasms in one single night. A smile broke your lips, and you noticed your own thirst. Leaving the raven, messy haired man to his slumber (he looked even better bathed by the sunlight and tangled into those black sheets you loved). "God…" You moaned out in pain as you walked towards the kitchen, it hurt right between your legs, and it was a funny pain, because what had caused it was… Well. A laugh came from your lips as you took the bottle of water from the fridge and drank directly from it. That would be a perfect day, you thought, looking at the sun shining above… Another smile broke through your lips and you laughed quietly.


End file.
